Kal
*15 |family = Unnamed mother |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |weight = 137 lbs |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |alignment = Hero }} Kal (カル, Karu?) is a 15-year-old Trainer from the Unova region in the Pokémon universe's human world. He aims to create a better model of Pokédex for himself and others who wish to use it. Along with his partners, Shu, Riku, and Rei, he is working to achieve this goal, while also going on other adventures and collecting Gym Badges and Trial Stamps. History This section is unfinished. Unova This section follows a similar plot to Pokémon White Version 2. A different, unnamed Trainer follows events similar to Pokémon White Version. Prior to setting off on his journey, Kal lived in Aspertia City in the Unova region with his mother. On his tenth birthday, he was given an informational video for Trainers. He was fascinated with the Pokédex showcased in the video, and formed the ultimate goal of making his own unique model. He eventually finished the video and was ready to set off on his journey. Bianca, Professor Juniper’s assistant, met up with Kal and his rival, Cameron, and gave them both Pokédexes, a set of Poké Balls, a P★DA, and one of the Unova starters; Kal received an Oshawott, whom he nicknames Shu, while Cameron received a Snivy, whom he nicknames Ethel. However, Cameron left hastily to train upon receiving the starter Pokémon, leaving his town map with Bianca; she gives Kal the second one to deliver to Cameron. Kal goes through Route 20 looking for Cameron, and finds him at Floccesy Ranch. After defeating him in a battle, Kal gives him the town map. The ranch owners then tell the two that their Herdier had suddenly vanished, and the two decide to look for it. Kal manages to find a Neo Team Plasma grunt holding not only the Herdier, but a differently-colored Riolu as well. Kal defeats the grunt, who angrily gives him the TM for Frustration before fleeing. The Riolu admires Kal for his battling skills, and decides to join him on his journey. The Riolu is captured, and nicknamed Riku. Cameron congratulates Kal for the rare find before chasing after the grunt. As Kal proceeded through the subsequent Route, he encountered Alder, the former Pokémon League Champion of Unova. He brought Kal to his house in the nearby Floccesy Town for training, which is completed surprisingly quickly due to Kal having trained a bit in the Route beforehand and obtaining Riku. Alder suggests that Kal challenge the Aspertia City Gym. He does, easily beating Cheren due to having Riku, and obtains the Basic Badge. Cheren sees Kal as a good person, as well, so the two exchange P★DA emails. He returns to Alder, who suggests that he get the rest of the Gym Badges and, should he succeed, challenge the Elite Four. Kal does resolve to do this while completing his Pokédex, traveling to Virbank City and successfully defeating the Gym Leader, Roxanne, to receive the Toxic Badge. Afterward, Kal goes to Pokéstar Studios to get the ship captain to take him to the next city, and reluctantly stars in one of the studio’s movies, Brycen-Man. Upon returning to Virbank, Kal meets back up with Cameron and defeats several Neo Team Plasma grunts who are trying to escape the area, then sails to Castelia City alongside Cameron. Appearance Kal is presently fifteen years old, is 5’9”, and weighs 137 pounds. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He generally wears a blue and red striped T-shirt and khaki shorts in the summertime and in the Alola region, and a solid green jacket and blue jeans in the other seasons and in Sinnoh. At some point in hisadventure in Kalos, Kal obtains a necklace with a Key Stone embedded into it, allowing him to use Mega Evolution in battle. He wears this almost all the time, but doesn’t use it very often because Riku is unable to use the power properly. At the beginning of his Alola adventure, Kal obtains a Z-Power Ring, allowing him to use Z-Moves in battle using Z-Crystals. He wears the Z-Power Ring on his left wrist. Skills and Abilities As a Pokémon Trainer, Kal has the ability to capture, train, care for, and use Pokémon in battle. Kal has obtained a Key Stone and Lucarionite from his adventures in Kalos, and should be able to attain Mega Evolution using Riku as a result. However, Riku does not know how to properly use the power, so it isn’t used very often. While he was in Kalos, Kal obtained a Z-Power Ring, and is able to use this along with his Electrium Z-Crystal to allow Rei to use Gigavolt Havoc in battle. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon universe Category:Heroes Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Unfinished